The Hunchback of Fantasyland Trailer
Here is a trailer for The Hunchback of Fantasyland by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Quasimodo - Goofy *Esmerelda - Miss Price (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Phoebus - Emelius Browne (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Frollo - Yami Bakura (from Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Hugo - Rit (from Hugo the Troll) *Victor - Rat (from Hugo the Troll) *Laverne - Rut (from Hugo the Troll) *Clopin - Alan-A-Dale (from Robin Hood) *Archdeacon - Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) *Quasimodo's Mother - Bambi's Mother (from Bambi) *Gypsies - My Little Pony Girls (from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Brutish Guard - Henchman 800 (from Rayman) *Oafish Guard - Hunchman 1000 (from Rayman) *Djali - Tails (from Sonic) *Old Man - Creepy Old Jafar (from Aladdin) *Frollo's Soldiers - The Pirates (from Peter Pan) *Achilles - Cyril Proudbottom (from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *and more Transcript *Narrator: Coming to Theaters from Julian Bernardino Productions. *Clopin: Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower, lives the mysterious bell ringer, *Goofy: Good morning, *Bird: Good morning. *Goofy: If I picked a day to fly, *Bird: what day would it be? This one? *Goofy: Oh, this would be it. *Rit: Bleugh! Whoa! Oh, man! I thought he'd never leave. I'll be spittin' feathers for a week. *Rat: Well that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open. *Narrator: He live his sullet tarry life, Behind stonewalls, *Yami Bakura: Remember Goofy, *Goofy: Yes, master. *Yami Bakura: This is your sanctuary. *Yami Bakura (singing): Yes Indeed *Narrator: Outside, were's the world is in own the dream down. *Yami Bakura: Look at that disgusting display. *Emelius Browne: Yes sir. *Narrator: Until he met Miss Eglantine Price. *Miss Price: Well, You're not hurt are you? *Goofy: No, No! *Miss Eglatine: By the way, great mask. *Narrator: The woman who whould open his eyes... To adventures he never imagined. *Rut: Look, he's got a friend with him. *Miss Price: Leave this place. *Yami Bakura: You don't know what it's like out there. *Rut: Nobody wants to stay cooped up here forever. *Miss Price: Come with me. *Goofy: You're right. I'll go. *Rit: Way to go, lover boy! (singing) A guy so swell. *Rat and Rut (singing): A guy like you! *Narrator: Now remember, share the feeling. *Rit: Wine, woman and songs. *Narrator: Join the fun. *Chorus (singing): Topsy-Tursy! *Rit: Pour the wine, then cut the cheese. *Chrous (singing): Topsy-Tursy! *Emelius Browne: Sit. *Henchman 800: Whoa! *Hunchman 1000: Help! Help! Get him off of me. *Grandpa Lou: Come back here, Miss Eglantine Price! *Narrator: And live the adventure. *Emelius Browne: What a woman! *Yami Bakura: Arrest her. *Goofy: Noooo! *Yami Bakura: You dare to defy me? *Goofy: Hang on! *Rit: I think the cavalry's here. *(screaming) *Narrator: Julian Bernardino presents an all-new animated motion picture event. *(all choir singing) *Narrator: The story of one extraordinary of human being. *Goofy: She's very lucky to have a friend like you. *Narrator: Discovery the magic... (Bang) Within himself. The Hunchback of Fantasyland. Coming to Theatres, So Check Local Listings. Category:Julian Bernardino